


Sunset

by averxyz



Category: IT, IT (2017), It movie - Fandom, Reddie - Fandom, it movie (2017) - Fandom
Genre: IT 2017 - Freeform, IT movie, It - stephen king - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, it movie 2017 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averxyz/pseuds/averxyz
Summary: 14 Year-olds Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier both have feelings for each other but don’t want to admit it. Takes place a year after IT.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Idk if anyone will read this. Enjoy if you are lol.

It had been a little over a year since Pennywise had disappeared hopefully for good. The losers bond was closer than ever. Bev would visit her friends as much as she could while living with her aunt. Mike would also join them after school to hang out.  

Richie and Eddie had been friends forever. But after the whole Pennywise thing that no one dare brought up after the blood oath, the two boys had formed a bond with each other that went much deeper than before. They hung out whenever they could, even if it was against Mrs. Kaspbraks better judgement. They would both stay behind when all of the other losers left and talk into the wee hours of the night- at least for Eddie. His curfew was 9:00 at the latest. 

Richie stayed the same trashmouth he was before. Even in the midst of a growth spurt, he still managed to fit into those Hawaiian T-shirts of his. And how could we forget about his signature coke-bottle glasses that seemed to be falling down his face every day. If he ever lost them he would be blind as a bat. There actually was one time where Richie lost his glasses, and he was fumbling around the room pretending he could see. When he had just about had it he walked out the door just to find he had entered Eddies closet. Lets just say that wouldnt be the last of Richie hearing about his little mistake.

Eddie also managed to stay mostly the same. He tried to cut down on the gazebos, but still needed his inhaler from time to time, even if he knew it was bullshit. Eddie hadnt grown too much, so he could still fit into those tiny red shorts of his. Whether Richie admitted it out loud or not, every time he saw   Eddies legs in those tight shorts of his, Richie would loose his train of thought in an instant. 

Without even thinking first, he would find his eyes shifting to gaze at Eddies exposed legs. No matter how hard Richie tried to avoid what seemed to be a big temptation, he couldnt resist. Eddie drove Richie insane, and Eddie didnt even know it. Thats when Richie started to realize what he was trying to avoid otherwise. No way, he thought to himself, I cant have a crush on  my best friend, he tried to convince himself. But oh, he had it bad. Ever since he let the thoughts into his mind, he wasnt able to keep them away ever again. 

All he could ever think of now, was wondering what Eddies fingers would feel like intertwined with his own. What would his lips taste like after he sucked in that medicine of his? How would Eddie look lying next to him at 3:00am, both of their legs in a tangled mess with his arm draped over the other boys body? Yeah, he had it bad.

Eddie never realized Richies longing looks whenever he cracked up at a joke he was trying to hold in his laughter at. He never saw Richies face light up when he would enter a room. He never watched Richies eyes travel along his body late at night when they were both supposed to be looking at the stars. He had never realized how hard Richie had fallen for him- but to be fair, neither did Richie.

It was another normal September night for everyone. They all went to school, did their homework, and went to the quarry per usual. All the other losers had left about thirty minutes ago, leaving the two alone. They had dried off and started talking as they usually would after a long day of splashing around. They were lying on the grass and looking up at the sky. The sun had started to set about ten minutes ago, so they were looking up at the sunset. It wasnt one of those beautiful movie moment sunsets with pink and orange, put it was pretty nonetheless. 

There was a comfortable silence that had settled between the two. Richie found his eyes avert from the sunset, and onto Eddie. His heart sped up as he watched the smaller boys hands come to his hair to run his fingers through it to smooth it out. I want your hands in my hair, Richie thought to himself. His cheeks started to turn pink, and his heartbeat quickened at the sudden idea. Little did he know that the boy next to him was also a nervous wreck.

Eddie spent his whole life being constantly annoyed by the foul-mouthed boy. Yet somehow, he still wanted to be around him all of the time. Wherever Richie was, Eddie stuck by his side. Its what made Eddie feel safe. He felt like he could look and Richies eyes and feel like he was at home. He would never admit this though. If someone asked if he was even friends with the boy he would do an eye roll and reply with an agonized yes. But when he got a chance to look in Richies direction, he could barely manage to wipe away the love stricken smile that spread across his face, barely. 

Eddie would always retort to Richies vulgar comments with some witty comeback. He secretly made sure that Richie was okay after he would make fun of him. Eddie couldnt help himself, it was his nature to care for others. Thats at least what he told himself at first. Then when Eddie started hanging around Richie more than the rest of the losers, becoming more accustomed to Richies comments. He just liked hanging around the boy. But he soon realized it was more than that. 

Mrs. Kaspbrak had grounded Eddie for something stupid again, like breaking curfew (even though it was probably only like 9:05 when he finally arrived home). He was in his room all day trying to keep his sanity. When it was finally about one in the afternoon, Richie had made his way to Eddies house. He started by throwing rocks at the window and it took a few minutes for Eddie to realize what the noise was coming from. 

He opened his window to find Richie outside looking at the ground for another rock to launch. Eddie smiled from ear to ear when he saw the boy standing outside his window, like some cheesy romance movie. He wanted to say something that would get his feelings out, but all he had managed to get across was a  "What the fuck are you doing!!!??" to which Richie replied,

"Im breaking you out Eds," he had said with a gesturing motion for Eddie to come down.

"Um, no. First of all, Im fucking grounded you idiot. And second, dont call me Eds!"

Eddie finally obliged and they ended up going to the arcade. Eddie couldnt thank him enough for helping him get out of that hell hole. In his head of course. He would never admit to Richie being right.

After that day, Eddie started realizing what his real feelings were for the boy with the trash mouth. Maybe Richie didnt feel the same way, maybe he was only trying to be a good friend, but Eddie couldnt help himself from falling a little bit more when Richie would do some small act or gesture towards him. Eddie smiled at the thought of Richies stupidity fondly. 

Eddie looked over to Richie wondering why the boy who usually never shut up had been so silent, only to find Richie staring right back at him through his bulky glasses. When Eddie almost caught Richie staring at him, he would usually peel his eyes away and cover it up with a cough, but for some reason he didnt feel the need to this time. Both boys lay there silently, looking into each others eyes, not daring to say a word to ruin this precious moment.


End file.
